1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose carriers and more particularly pertains to a new fire hose engagement ring for facilitating pulling of a fire hose by a fireman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hose carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hose carriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hose carriers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,257 to Spillers et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,023 to Colin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,000 to Keck, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,661 to Santy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,293 to Gename; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,413 to McNulty, Jr.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fire hose engagement ring. The inventive device includes a circular ring that is dimensioned for coupling over a fire hydrant. First and second U-shaped latch fittings are secured to an outer periphery of the circular ring. An arcuate latch is provided having a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion is received within the first U-shaped latch fitting with a pivot pin extending therebetween. The second end portion is received within the second U-shaped latch fitting in a closed orientation. A locking pin slidably engages the second U-shaped latch and the second end portion of the arcuate latch.
In these respects, the fire hose engagement ring according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating pulling of a fire hose by a fireman.